


rest

by strawberrySouda



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, Lowercase, M/M, hey wait how's that not an official tag--, sleepy hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 10:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21509899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrySouda/pseuds/strawberrySouda
Summary: "you're going to bed even if i have to carry you there.""i can make my own decision on the matter, bokuto-san.""please, akaashi, don't make me use my captain voice."akaashi narrows his eyes at bokuto. "you wouldn't."--akaashi hasn't slept well for a while and bokuto wants him to feel better
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 10
Kudos: 121





	rest

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written bkak in literal years and THAT.... that is a travesty

"hey, 'kaashi?" bokuto asks hesitantly. he's not really sure how to handle this; it's never been a problem before, or maybe it has and he just missed it, somehow. akaashi hums noncommittally but doesn't look up from his homework, and bokuto bites his lip. "have you been sleeping well lately?"

akaashi blinks. "i've been fine, bokuto-san. why do you ask?"

"'cause you seem like you haven't been, and i'm worried about you." bokuto leans against the doorframe. "when's the last time you slept for a full night? be honest."

"i wouldn't have lied either way, but alright." akaashi sets his pencil down and looks up, not at bokuto but at the ceiling, whispering what bokuto assumes are the days of the week. "wednesday," akaashi says.

bokuto stands up straight immediately. "'kaashi, it's _monday_. that doesn't sound fine to me!"

"oops."

"no, not just oops, that's _really_ bad--c'mon, you're going to bed even if i have to carry you there."

"i can make my own decision on the matter, bokuto-san."

"please, akaashi, don't make me use my captain voice."

akaashi narrows his eyes at bokuto. "you wouldn't."

"i will." bokuto holds his arms open. "c'mere." akaashi sighs but stands--begrudgingly--and approaches him.

"fine, you win." bokuto's arms wrap around him tightly and he sighs into bokuto's chest. now that bokuto's mentioned it, he _is_ really tired.

"nap time," bokuto says softly. "if you don't let me carry you i'll be sad."

"sure," akaashi mumbles, only partially paying attention.

bokuto chuckles. "sleepy baby." he lifts akaashi with ease and carries him to bed, tucking him in and kissing his forehead. "rest, okay?"

akaashi hums and opens his eyes. "stay?"

bokuto gasps; akaashi doesn't usually crave affection like this, and by god bokuto's going to use it to his advantage. he smiles. "of course. i love you, akaashi."

"i love you too, bokuto-san."

**Author's Note:**

> accept that bkak canon or i come steal your toes


End file.
